I love you
by water.colored.angel
Summary: This is my version to what should have happened at the end of the movie. Pure smut, love, and a dash of drama for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ I don't own X-men. This is where the first movie ended and how I think it should have gone. I'm not sure how hold Rogue was in the first movie so I'm making her fifteen. Vulgar words are in this story~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge pov<strong>

Logan stands there in front of me, in the door way. I could feel the tears building up inside me.

"I'll be back," he says as he drops his dog-tag in my hand.

"You promise?" I beg.

"Of course." He smiles. He leans down almost to kiss my forehead but we both know if he touches me, he'll get hurt. So he backs up and just smiles sadly. It made my heart wanna break. He walks out of the mansion and towards the motorcycle. As he left I felt a tear escape and roll down my cheek. I pull the dog-tag closer and kiss it, I put it on and place it under my shirt so it was close to my heart. I watch him as he rides off, and the second I can no longer see him, my heart feels like it is about to explode. I lean on the door frame.

"Rouge," Professor X calls for me. I look back at him after I wipe my eyes dry.

"Professor, please, please help me." I whimper, "Please find a way so I can touch someone without hurting them." My voice shook. The professor nods his head.

"I'll try, but there is no guarantee for a successful cure." Professor says. I wipe my eyes and nod.

"Thanks," I say as I swallow the lump in my throat and walk to my room. I walk into my room, lock my door, find my bed, and burst into tears. How the hell could he leave everyone like that? My fingers find his dog-tag and hold it, so hard that it was digging into my skin.

"H-how could he leave?" I cry to myself. I let my sorrow swallow me for only tonight. After to night I was going to be strong for Logan, because I knew in my heart that he would come back.

* * *

><p><strong>3 year later~ <strong>

* * *

><p>"Remember to do your homework," Storm says as the bell rang. I was one of the last students out of the class room. I held my books close to me as I left the room and run smack dab into someone. The smell of cigars hits me before I look up.<p>

"Hey there kid." Those three words mean everything as I look up to see the one man that I refused to think of because if I did I would break down into tears. The tears that have been hiding deep inside me catch up.

"Logan," I couldn't help but to smile. I drop my books and hug him, I wore my long sleeved shirt and my gloves. His hands touch the middle of my back making me shiver.

"Marie," his voice was rough, and at the mention of my name makes another shiver go down my back. My lips want to feel his on them, but sadly I knew that if mine touch his he could very well die. I look up at him and I see something cross through his eyes and then there was an awkward cough.

"Um, it is nice to see you again Wolverine." Storm's voice broke the moment. I slowly step away and fall to my knees to get my books. I pop back up with my books in my arms. I could feel the heat of the blush on my cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to see ya' too." He says. I look back up at Logan.

"I'll see you later right?" I ask kind of worried that he might disappear again. He smiles.

"Of course, kid." He says. My smile couldn't be any bigger. I run down the hall, and to Professor X's office. He was doing paper work. He looks up at me and smiles.

"D-did you find a cure?" I ask. He knew what I was asking about. He placed a twelve ounce glass bottle that was full of a light green liquid.

"It isn't a complete cure, but a momentarily cure. Take a table spoon of this and you loose your power for twenty-four hours. Be careful." Professor X informs me. "Oh, and I see Logan's back." For a second I thought he was snooping inside my head but then I see him at the door. I grab the bottle and smile as I pass Logan. He was smiling down at me.

"I thought you got class," he says.

"I-I do, but I needed to get something from Prof X." I explain vaguely. He smirks.

"Mhm," he just says. I roll my eyes and leave. I decide to skip last period and hang out in my room. I'm nervous about what I was going to do. I run down to the kitchen and grab a table spoon. I go back to my room and carefully measure out the right amount. I drink the liquid, it had a bitter after taste. There was a light knocking at my door. I race to it and open it.

"Hi," I say and smile when I see Logan standing there.

"I thought you said that you had class." His voice was intoxicating. I pull him into my room.

"I know, I-I couldn't. I knew you were back, I wouldn't be able to think straight." I tell the complete truth, but then a smile escapes my lip. I pull my gloves off and slowly touch his hand. Nothing happened, and my smile grew. "It works!" That was all I could say before he had me up against the back of the door. His lips were on mind, hard and rough, yet felt so good. A moan escapes my lips. My arms twist around him pulling him closer, if that was possible. His mouth moves against mine as his hands hold my legs up. I twist my legs around him. I could feel him growing against me, his hips push against mine making me moan. His lips left mine and move down to my neck kissing and biting it.

"Logan, I-I missed you every minute you were gone." I moan as he pushes against me again.

"Marie, I wanted you so badly." His words were hot on my neck. "How long do we have?"

"T-twenty-four hours." I answer as he licks my ear lobe and than sucks on it. He leans back and looks into my eyes making me loose my breath.

"I still feel like a creep." He says. I roll my eyes as I pull my shirt off revealing that I still had his dog-tag on. His eyes stay on the dog-tag, his lips curl up into a proud smile. "I love you."

Those three words made my whole body shuddering, my legs tighten around his hips. My lips find his and begs for more attention. He follows through His hands find my butt and slowly carries me over to the bed. He slowly puts me on the bed and crawls up between my thighs. He kisses my lips softly, then trails kisses down my neck to my bra. His fingers, they were rough, but so genitally undo my bra. He throws the bra across the room, his lips find my sensitive nipples. His lips suck and tease between his teeth. My hips push up against him.

"I want all of you." I barely say between moans. His lips leave my boobs and kiss my stomach down to my hips. His fingers were swift unbuttoning and unzipping and pull my pants down pulling my panties with it. There was a moment of silence as he stare at my body.

"Stop, your embarrassing me." I cover my breasts. His hands find mine and uncover me.

He looks into my eyes, "Your beautiful Marie." Then he kisses my lips. I use all of my strength but I can't roll him over. He smirks down at me and kisses behind my ear making me push up against him. His fingers find my clit making me gasp and moan. His middle finger penetrates me.

"Ooo, Logan," I moan loudly. His teeth tease my bottom lip. My hips start to grind on his finger as my body was heating up. The sensation spreads throughout my body. "I want you," I moan. He looks down at me, his finger stops moving. He nods with a smile. My fingers find the edge of his jacket and push it off him, and they instantly find the hem of the white under shirt. He pulls his shirt off. My fingers found their way to his chest. I run my hands up and down his chest. Then my fingers fumble and unbutton his jeans. I look up at him as I unzip his pants. His hands hold mine.

"Marie, if we do this, I don't know if I can ever truly leave you." He says. I smile and nod.

"I barely existed without you." I say breathlessly. He smiles and kisses my forehead as he lets my hands continue and pull his pants down. He stands up and kicks his pants off then he is back between my thighs. He rubs his dick against me, making me moan. "Loogan," I moan more loudly than I should have, but he responses by sucking on my neck.

"This is going to hurt," He warns as he pushes his member into me. The pain flashes and I'm curling in on him as he pushes it fully into me. I grit my teeth so I don't scream. His dick was thick and long, so in all it hurts a lot. He stays still for a minute, and I realize that I had buried my face into the crevice of his neck and my nails were digging into his shoulder blades.

"You okay?" He asks worriedly. Instead of answering because I didn't trust my voice to work, I start sucking on the part where his shoulder and neck meets. He lets out a pure bliss moan, and I could feel the shudder throughout his body. Then something hits him, mentally. He pulls out completely, making me moan. He jerks off the bed and grabs his jeans. He pulls out a small blue square package. He tears of the top, and I realize what it was. I pop off the bed and tackle him to the ground.

"Omph, what was that for?" He looks at me. I smile playfully and grab the condom from his hand. Kitty and me have talked about these type of things. Over the five years she had become my best friend, and we talked a lot about different things. We never mentioned names, so she never found out about me crushing on Logan. I move off his lap and get between his legs. I place the condom between my lips, and lightly grab his dick in my hand. I move my hand up and down the length of it before I move and put my lips around it.

"Ooo, Marie," He moans as he runs his hand through my hair and then tangle his hand into it. I move down the length about half way and come up for air.

"Your so freaking thick!" I yell at him. That makes him laugh.

"Thanks, kid." He teases. My cheeks heat up and my hand push the condom on the rest of the way. He carefully picks me up and places me onto the bed again and moves so he is kissing me again. His mouth was hot on mine. He moves so is just above me.

"I'm gonna say it again, this is going to hurt." He warns and I nod. He pushes himself inside me again, this time it didn't hurt nearly as much but it still was painful. Once he is completely inside me another shudder goes through him. A moan escapes my lips. I once again find my face hidden between his neck and shoulder, my fingers digging into his back, but this time it wasn't my nails. "I love you." Those three words had me completely at his whim. "You okay?" I start kissing him again at that spot on his neck and shoulder met. He must have felt me tighten around him, his fingers find my clit and start rubbing it making me gasp.

"Ooo, Logan," I moan into his neck. He slides out and roughly back in. I moan every time he slides in. My hips start to go against him adding friction. His sits up on his knees and holds me on by my butt. He slides me up and lets gravity push me back down rough on him, my ankles cross behind his back. I could feel myself getting closer to my first orgasm. He starts pulling me down harder on him, making me moan louder.

"Marie, the others are going to hear you." He teases me, his voice was pure bliss.

"Logan, Logan, Loogaannn," I moan as I tighten around him, and for the first time have an orgasm. He digs his fingers into my butt as I felt him pull me down for once more and he throbs within me making me arch my back. "Logan!" I moan once again. We fall back, me landing on my back and him above me. He rolls us over so he was on bottom. I can't do anything but kiss him. For the first time I was truly in bliss. His tongue travels the inside of my mouth. When we need air I just hover above him. I move my hips so he slips out of me, well that's what I was going to do before my insides start twitching again. My hips start to grind against him again. His hand find my hips and help add pressure.

"Logan, I love you," I murmur between kisses. This time it was gentle and caring. But it wasn't long before we were both in bliss. This time I was able to get off him and manage to curl up next to him. i lace my legs around one of his. I look over him and at the clock. It was going onto 6 and he had came into my bed room at two, so we had been at it for four hours.

"I love you Marie," He murmurs as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too." I say kissing his chin. I let my body cool down and then I sit up. He looks at me.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"It's six, I still got stuff to do." I tease him. He rolls his eyes.

"Aw," He murmurs as he crawls over to me. "Don't leave me."

"I don't know for sure but I think you dislocated my hip." I rub my sore hip. He looks up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, babe." He pulls me back and kiss me. I kiss him on the bridge of his nose.

"We should go to your room," I say softly.

"Why? You want more now?" He asks with a smirk.

"No, Kitty sleeps over there," I point to the other bed.

"Oh," He says. I pull on my jeans and shirt, I put his dog-tag under my shirt. He pull his jeans on and just hold his shirt and jacket. I smirk and walk over to him.

"Get your shirt on," I kiss his chest. "I don't want the others to see what I'm aloud to see." He smiles sweetly.

"Fine babe." He says and pulls on his white shirt. He holds my hand and leads me out of the room. Kitty is standing across the hall from the door. Her eyes grow to freaking golf ball size.

"Uh," She couldn't continue. I smile.

"Logan's back." I state the obvious. Her eyes shoot up at Logan.

"Hi Wolverine," She says kind of shyly.

"See you later," I say and start dragging Logan behind me. "I'm hungry, are you?"

"Yeah, I hadn't eaten for a while." He answers. I pull him closer and lock my arms around his as we walk into the kitchen. Jean Grey, the one girl that I ever felt threaten to, was standing there eating an apple.

"Logan, when did you get back?" She asks sweetly. My arms tighten around Logan's, and just to make her jealous I lean up and kiss Logan on his cheek, he was quick to turn and kiss me back. Then I stand back down with a smile. Jean glares at me.

"I got back about two," Logan answers.

"Where have you been?" She asks. I'm not sure but I think she likes getting hurt.

"He's been with me." My one hand finds his, our fingers intertwine. Then he shocks me by turning on me and kissing me softly, his free hand pulls me closer by my butt. My cheeks heat up. Even through layers of clothes I could feel him getting hard. A small small breathless moan escapes my lips but is smothered by his lips. Then he backs up letting me lean on him. Her face was red out of embarrassment.

"Does the professor know about you two?" She asks.

"I asked him to give me a cure so I could touch someone, I'm pretty sure he's snooped inside my head and got it." I answer. I let go of Logan's hand and went over to the fridge and grabbed me a pop. I look around for something for him to drink but there wasn't beer so I just decide on grabbing him a pop. I pop back up and walk over to him.

"Here," I smile and hand him the pop. He smiles to me making my heart skip a beat. A thought passes through my mind but I don't say anything.

"What you thinking kid?" He asks knowingly. I bite my lip, I was thinking maybe doing it on the counter but I don't say it.

"I'll tell ya' later. Let's go." I say grabbing his hand. He nods.

"Will you be able to talk to me later?" Jean asks Logan. I grit my teeth and don't look at either one of them.

"Maybe," Logan answers. After that I start walking, I let his hand slip through mine. I stop at the doorway.

"You can talk to her now. I got stuff to do anyways." I say, demanding my voice to stay calm. I stare at my hand that I place on the door.

"Later," He says surprising me by hugging from behind. His arms rest under my breasts, his mouth was nipping on my earlobe. A small moan escapes my lips, his one hand slips down my pants making me gasp. One finger rubs my clit making me push up against him. He laughs as my butt pushes up against him. Two of his finger slips inside me quickly and then back out, he moves his fingers in front of me, he spreads them showing me my juices.

"Your so wet," he softly says so Jean doesn't hear him. "Let's go to my room." All I could do was nod. He presses his fingers against my lips, making me lick one finger, then he moves his hand so he can lick the rest off. "You taste so sweet," He whispers again.

"See ya' Jean." Logan says then we open the door to find,

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is soooo long. But I love these two so I wanted to give them what they deserve. ;]<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ I don't own X-men.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge pov<strong>

We stop short because we almost run straight into Bobby.

"Hey Rogue." He says kindly but his eyes were trained on Logan.

"H-hey," was the most I could say at the moment. Logan nods his head. Logan stood up behind me more but left his arms around me. I don't know what look Logan was giving Bobby but Bobby moves quickly out of the way. Logan lets go of me. I almost fall to the ground but I grip on to the door frame. I let my legs strengthen and then I stand up.

"Hi," I say now that I can actually speak. I take a quick peak over my shoulder and around Logan to see that Jean had left the room. I turn back around and look at Bobby.

"So, is this the reason you wouldn't have anything to do with me?" Bobby's voice was filled to the brim with disgust.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I've asked you a dozen of times to be with me, be my girlfriend, and every time you shot me down." He says harshly. I cross my arms.

"What? You've never asked me to be your girlfriend for one, and two I would have told you the truth, I love someone else." I say in my defense.

"You don't have to put up with him." Logan says softly to me.

"I don't have to put up with him but I do because he is one of my friends." I say.

"I don't want to be just friends, I want to be more than friends." He begs almost.

"The spot's already filled." Logan says standing beside me, placing his hand on my hip. I suppress a moan, I was still sensitive to his touch.

"Fine," Bobby growls and pushes me to the side to get into the kitchen.

"You touch her again I'll break your hand." Logan growls.

"Let's go," I softly tell Logan. He nods and takes my hand. He pulls me along, we take the halls that students and teachers don't use as much to get to his room. We finally came to his room.

"Ah, sweet room of mine." He jokes. We walk into the room and he has me pressed up against the wall again, this time he kisses me deeply. He picks me up and places me on the edge of his bed. A moan escapes my lips as he pulls my pants and panties off in one smooth move. He smiles at me and then leans down and licks from one end to the top.

"Oh, Logan." I moan. He licks carefully at the bottom and slowly makes his way up to my clit. "Ooo," I moan as he slowly licks me. This was again, another version of a lover he can be, a sweet and gentle. My back arches into the bed. "Oh, god, Logan." I moan. His tongue finally finds my clit and sucks and playfully licks it. He slowly inserts a finger into me. A loud moan escapes my lips. My hips start to move on their own. I look down at him, he was watching me. I smile and lean back. My fingers find his dog-tag. I hold on to it as I moan his name out as I tip over the limit. I push my hip down in to him as I moan his name over and over. I slowly calm, he continues to lick me.

"I'm cleaning my mess." He answers the unvoiced question. I nod my head and let him give me the attention. Once he stops he stands up and looks down at me.

"Your beautiful." He smiles sweetly. I sit up and wiggle my pants back up. My cheeks were red hot.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask quietly.

"Of course." He sits down on the bed next to me." I lean over and kiss him. Then I remember that I had dug my nails into his back earlier, so I push him down on the bed and roll him over so he was laying face down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asks curiously. I crawl up and sit down on his butt. I push up his shirt.

"Take it off," I say softly. He complies and takes his shirt off. There were four fresh scars on his right side and a mirrored version on his left. He was kinda furry, but in a hot way. I start rubbing his back from where his pants start up to his shoulders. I'm only as rough as I have to be to get the knots out of his back. Once I've gotten his back all relaxed with both my index fingers I trace the lines I left on his back.

"Your hands are magic Marie," He moans. I smile and lean down. I kiss the spot between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry I left scars on your back." I apologize.

"Those are worth it though. I wouldn't mind carrying those around with me. It's my version of you carrying around my dog-tag." He replies. I smile and keep rubbing his back. I love feeling his back, it was smooth yet tough.

"I love you," I say without thinking. He takes slow moves in and out making me moan louder and louder.

"If you aren't quiet people are going to hear you," Logan kisses my chin.

"Let them. T-They'll have to wait to talk to us." I say. He rolls us over so he was above me, he grabs my one leg and hugs it as he slowly goes in and out. "Faster," I say.

"Beg." He smirks. I look up at him with pleading eyes.

"Faster," I moan. He smiles and starts to go faster, and without me asking harder. He smacks into me hard, giving it more sound. It was so strange. "Logan," I moan his name, at the sound of his name he hits me harder making a louder moan escape my lips. His free hand snakes down and starts rubbing my clit.

"I'm going to cum," He says as he kisses my calf.

"Oh, God," I moan as he pumps the last of himself into me. "Logan," I moan his name as I feel my inside clench around him making this even better. He lets go of my leg and fall down on top of me, kissing, biting, and nipping my neck, my chest, everywhere his mouth can touch. He pulls himself out of me but keeps kissing my body. I was laced in so much food feeling I couldn't think clearly.

"Marie, Marie, Marie," He keeps murmuring as he kisses my body. I squeeze the bed sheets between my fingers. He sits up between my legs and look down at me. My gaze was hazy from his kisses, from his love, from today. Something passes across his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He apologizes. The only thing that crosses my mind that he could be apologize was that he left, and to my deepest terror was that he was going to leave me again, so tears start to clump in the corners of my eyes.

"Don't leave me!" I scream as I basically throw myself at him. My arms wrap around his shoulders, my face buried in his chest. His arms wrap around me.

"What?" He asks stunned. "I meant all of this. I took everything from you, and you are worried I'm going to leave?"

"Please, don't apologize. This has been my dream come true. I finally get to give you all that you deserve, all that I wanted." I said kissing his chin. I listen to his heartbeat in the silence.

"Marie, I'm going to be one of the teachers soon." He says. I lean back with a devious smile on my lips.

"I get to be loved by my teacher." I give him a teasing kiss. He smiles.

"I won't be able to go easy on you." He says.

I smile and start to giggle, "You never go easy on me." He smirks.

"God, I thought I was bad." He rolls his eyes.

"Must be rubbing off on me." I couldn't help but to laugh. He shakes his head and roll his eyes.

"Oh, god." He says.

"Hey, I said that." I smile.

"I should punish you for all the dirty comments." He smiles.

"My hips are going to be screwed in the morning. I'm skipping school and recover." I say falling back and bringing him down with me. He rolls next to me. I curl up against him for the second time tonight. I look over at the clock, it reads nine o'clock. "We got till two tomorrow, and then we won't be able to touch. I want to make the potion spread. What class is it you are teaching?"

"Professor X said he wanted me to teach the students how to control their power." He answers.

"Perfect! If I can learn how to control my powers than we won't need to rely on the potion, and maybe we could have a baby." I whisper the last part. His arms tighten around me. He watches me for a minute before he talks.

"You want a baby?" He asks. I should have remembered that his hearing was really strong.

"Yeah, it would be nice. I really do want to give your everything." I say watching his eyes.

"What gender?" He asks curiously.

"Boy, then I won't have to teach it how to do all the girly stuff." I smile. "And because if he looks like his father he'll be a heartthrob." I say seriously. He smiles and runs a hand through my hair.

"What if I want it to be a girl?" He asks.

"I love our children no matter what gender they are." I kiss his chin.

"Children?" He catches that word.

"You shouldn't worry about it. At this rate anyway my body will reject it." I say sadly looking down at his chest. It was silent for a moment.

"I don't want you to worry about that stuff. I hate when I see you sad and I can't fix why you are sad." He says kissing my forehead. I smile up at him.

"So, if I can't have any kids it won't upset you?" I ask looking up at him.

"All that I'll ever need in this world is you. Having a child with you would just be a plus, and if we can't have our own child there are enough kids that don't have a parent we can adopt." He says.

"I love you," I say and lean up and kiss him fully on the lips. His lips naturally felt rough but right now the kiss was sweet and soft and kind. I lean back down with a smile with content. "You truly know what to say to make me happy." I rest my forehead on the base of his neck. "Never let go of me." I whisper as sleep's evil grasp starts taking me under.

"I love you, and I'll never leave again." I hear him say as I give into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! And thank you to the single person that did leave a review. :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ I don't own X-men.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I roll over in the bed expecting to curl into Logan's arms, but find myself alone. I bring the blanket up around me as I sit up and yawn. I look around the dark empty room. The only light was the tiny bit that sneaked out of the bathroom from the bottom of the door. The floor was littered with clothing particles. Crap, my only clothes were torn and ruined. I look over at the clock, it read five thirty am. I inch to the edge of the bed and slowly slink over to the bathroom. I could hear the shower running. I drop my warm blankets and open the door slowly. I could see his silhouette through the shower curtain. I stay by the edge of the door as I listen to him.<p>

"Marie," I could hear the desire in his voice. It was so strong it sent a shudder down my body. My insides tangle as I hear a moan slip his lips. I wasn't thinking as my fingers found the most sensitive spot I have, the one that Logan rubs all of the time, my clit. I bite my lips to keep a moan inside. "Marie," he moans. I could tell he was trying to be quiet. I lean heavily on the door frame. My fingers try to imitate what Logan does to me with his fingers. My fingers were not nearly as talented as his were. With my free hand I grope my boob, teasing my nipple.

"Marie, your such a bad girl." I hear him moan to himself. I could see his arm moving. My fingers start to pump faster in and out. My fingers start teasing my nipple harder. I bite my lip trying to keep the moan to myself. "My little bad girl, doing such dirty stuff for me." He moans. That's it, I need him. But I want to watch him finish first. "Marie," He moans. My fingers that were pumping in and out of me were now squeezing my clit, my knees buckle and I'm down on my knees. I could feel my juices drip down onto the carpet. I pull my fingers out and grab my blanket of the ground. I pull the blanket over my shoulders. Instead of going in I walk back to the bed. I sit in the middle of the bed for a while waiting for him to get out. I was about to give up and lay down when he finally comes out. A towel was draped over his hips, his hair seems thicker, and his chest seems even sexier.

"Marie, you're awake." He smiles sweetly. "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." I nod.

"It's okay," I say, I could feel my cheeks redden a little bit. "Oh, by the way Logan, my clothes are ruined." I point towards my torn clothes. He gives me a devious smile.

"I guess you'll just have to wear my clothes." He shrugs. I couldn't help but to smile, he looked too damn sexy.

"Are we going to be one of those public couples that hang on each other?" I ask out of curiosity. "But if we do keep it a secret it would be hotter, you know, the whole forbidden yummyiness." He laughs, making my cheeks heat up.

"Mmm, since banging students while being their teacher is pretty much a no-no, I think we should keep it a secret." He teases me.

"Well, we should have thought about that, Kitty, Jean, and Bobby all knows, plus I'm pretty sure the professor could figure out who I wanted to touch." I smile to him. I teasingly slip the blankets down just enough to show my bare shoulders, and there I saw the lust in his eyes. His tongue -a very talented tongue, I must say- runs over his lips making a shiver go down my spine.

"To bad, let's hope they can keep their mouths shut." Logan says walking towards me. "Instead of resting let's have a little more fun since the thing wears off at what, four?"

"Yeah," I answer dropping the blanket just enough to show him some cleavage. Then he is quickly on top of me kissing me. My hands find his hair and tangle themselves in it, pulling him closer. One of his hands was next to my head so he would fall on me, his other hand was on my hip. My legs fight the blankets that they were tangled in. It was a very thin sheet, and his towel had fallen off so he was rubbing up against me sending shivers down my spine.

"Logan," I moan as he leans up and gazes down at me. His dark brown eyes were completely memorizing, his lips find my neck. His tongue swirls around in the circle his lips make, then he slowly and teasingly moves his lips down my neck to the base of my throat. My body responds without any thoughts, my hips grind up against his, his hand finds my breast and teases my nipple. A long passionate moan leaves my lips, I hold his head against my neck. "Logan," I moan once again when his hips move against mine and we meet. His hair slips out of my fingers as he slowly kisses my body moving the blanket away from me. His lips cover every inch of my bare body making me gasp and moan, twitch and shudder under his mouth and his rough fingers.

"I-I need you," I moan lustfully. "I need you now." He looks up at me with his loving eyes and is quickly hovering inches from my face. He leans down and kisses my neck before his lips find mine as he lines himself up against my sweet entrance. As a reflect now, I bite down on his bottom lip as he plunges deep inside of me. My fingers curl around his shoulders as his hips move against mine. My moans are smothered by his lips, one of his hands were pulling on my hip as the other keeps him from falling on top of me. It wasn't long before I was in complete bliss, making my insides clench on him, making it so he was in the same bliss as I was in. As natural as me biting his bottom lip, he keeps plunging inside me a complete of times. Once he finally does pulls out of me he rolls off of me and lays next to me. I curl my self close to him so my forehead was leaning on his chest. My heavy breaths land on his chest as his land in my hair.

"I-I should go get ready," I breath heavily. He nods his head but he doesn't move his arm. I lean back and then without a thought I lean close to his neck and lick it sensually, surprisingly I do get a reaction.

"Marie," he moans in a husky tone. His neck was salty but it was kind of yummy tasting, I lick his neck again, I couldn't lick his chin, he had a beard. I do lean up and kiss his cheek, the salty taste was there too. I roll us so I was laying on top of him. I kiss his lips and then I scoot all the way down, landing myself between his legs. The sides of his hips were not full of fur, so I lean down and let my tongue venture his bare skin. He lets out a long moan and his dick rubs against my neck. I peak up at him and then I look at his thick dick. I swallow the growing lump in my throat and touch the very tip with my finger tip. His whole body twitches.

"Marie," he moans as I lick the side of his dick as one of my hands was rubbing the tip. I smile, it doesn't taste half bad. I let my mouth venture to the top and let the tip into my mouth. My tongue swirls around it making him moan my name. I lean down and see how far I could take him in. It isn't long before I start to gag so I quickly sat up and covered my mouth as I cough.

"Are you okay?" He asks worried.

"Yeah," I nod and lean back down and do as much as I could with my mouth and the rest with my hands. A strange thought crosses my mind and I lean down and with the tip of my tongue I lick one of his balls. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. So I suck on one of his balls, using one hand fondle the other and with the other hand rubbing his member. His fingers of one of his hands tangle into my hair as he moans my name. I smile and suck on the other.

"I'm going to cum," he warns me. I lean back up at him and suck on the tip of his member once again. He wasn't lying when he said he was going to cum. The hot liquid flood my mouth and forces itself down my throat. Logan's hand kept my head down, so I had to breath through my nose as the last of the salty thick goo seeps itself down my throat. I force my head back up and cough as I breath. I could feel some seep from the side of my mouth. His head was lost in bliss. I loose my balance as I felt myself fall into bliss. I hadn't completely realized that I had been masturbating. I lean back up sitting on my butt.

"I gotta go now." I say looking at the clock, it read seven. I jump off his bed and grab my jeans, the one thing that wasn't ruined thankfully, and I grab one of his shirts out of his dresser that he had apparently left behind.

"If I knew you had left stuff I would have scavenged it," I tease him. I look over at him as I pull his shirt over my head. He was watching me with amazement.

"I wish it was the fucking weekend so bad, I don't want you to leave me," he says as he sits up. I couldn't help but to smile.

"I know," I say walking over to him. I lean down and kiss him, for a moment I loose myself but I quickly regain my strength and stand back up."I'll see you in class. You better not be loving any other girls."

"Don't worry," He laughs. "there is no one but you that I truly love." His words make my chest flutter.

"Class lets out about two, so we'll have two hours to touch." I say sadly.

"I know," he says. I walk away from him and stop at the door.

"I love you," I say looking back at him. He smiles.

"I love you too." He says. I smile as I sneak down the halls and find Kitty and my room. Kitty was sitting on the middle of her bed as I close the door behind me.

"Hey, Rouge." She says. "So, are you and Wolverine a couple?" My cheeks jump straight to tomato red.

"Uh," I say. "We are, but-"

"But you guys can't be in public, like Romeo and Juliet?" She asks clasping her hands together. The thought of Logan dressing up like Romeo brings a smile to my lips and a bubble of giggles escapes my lips.

"Yeah, something like that. So can you keep that a secret?" I ask. She nods.

"Of course, just as long as you two don't end up in a double suicide." She makes me promise, which I can't truly believe that she thinks I would kill myself.

"Of course I won't kill myself. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower before classes start." I say with a smile. She nods.

"'kay, I'll be here." She says as I grab my stuff and go take a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it good? I know that the three chapters that I have written are all smut, smut and more smut, and you guys are probably getting sick of my pervy-ness. I do hope you guys are liking it.<strong>


End file.
